


Wolves

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Wolfstar Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A little teeny bit of angst if you squint, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Patronus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius' Patronus wasn't something they really talked about. They'd all expected it to be Padfoot, like James' was Prongs, Peter's was Wormtail, and Remus' was a wolf. No one even asked what his go-to happy memory was to summon it either. It was a touchy subject for Sirius, so they left it alone, for his sake.</p><p>James gets annoying sometimes though, especially after Sirius cast his Patronus during a Hogsmede trip in sixth year because of a rogue Dementor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never written for Wolfstar before, so this is my first fic for these two. I've shipped them since I read the books like five years ago now, but I only started reading fics about them yesterday. I spent over 12 hours straight, overnight with no sleep, reading Wolfstar fics and this happened. Oops.

Sirius' Patronus wasn't something they really talked about. They'd all expected it to be Padfoot, like James' was Prongs, Peter's was Wormtail, and Remus' was a wolf. No one even asked what his go-to happy memory was to summon it either. It was a touchy subject for Sirius, so they left it alone, for his sake.

 

Of course, everything has to be discussed at some point, no matter how much it wasn't wanted. The discussion of Sirius' Patronus came up in sixth year, after a chance encounter with a Dementor in Hogsmede.

 

Hogsmede weekends were usually the Marauders' favourite weekends. A few hours away from the castle and homework, usually spent at the Three Broomsticks in a corner booth, plotting new pranks, or at Honeyduke's getting candy for the next week or two. None of the boys had anticipated a rogue Dementor in the little village that particular weekend in mid-November, but it had happened anyway.

 

They'd been leaving Honeyduke's with a bag of candy each, heading for the Three Broomsticks when Sirius spotted it. He felt a sudden wave of despair before he'd seen it, and the chill running down his spine didn't make things any better. He grabbed for his wand, pointing it towards the Dementor and mustered up the happiest memory he could think of.

 

“ _Expecto Patronum!_ ” he called out, a silvery-blue wolf erupting from the tip of his oak wand. A hushed silence fell over the nearby group of students, most of them gawking at the fully-formed wolf as it chased down the Dementor. Once the thing was dealt with and the Patronus dissolved, murmurs broke out in the surrounding crowd, some about the Dementor and some about the caster of the wolf Patronus.

 

Sirius pocketed his wand without saying anything more, scurrying off to the Three Broomsticks ahead of the other Marauders. He would've had his tail between his legs if he were Padfoot, that was for sure. He ducked inside and grabbed their usual booth, occupying himself with one of his candies. The others filed in afterwards, sitting around the table with Sirius. As usual, Remus went to sit next to him, but Sirius moved away from him.

 

“That was some quick thinking there, Padfoot,” James commented, trying to get him to talk. “None of us were fast enough to draw our wands, but you did just fine.”

 

“Yeah,” Sirius muttered, ducking his head. He really didn't want to talk about this, but he knew he had to.

 

“We haven't seen your Patronus in years,” Peter commented innocently. He was kind of naive, especially when it came to stuff like emotions.

 

“I know,” Sirius muttered, still not looking up. There was a reason for that; Sirius wasn't necessarily ashamed of his Patronus, but he didn't like people seeing it. It reminded him of something hopeless, something he could never have.

 

Remus was silent as well, glancing over at Sirius a few times as the other two talked. He thought he knew why Sirius was avoiding the questions and statements being said, but he wouldn't bring it up, for his friend's sake. If he didn't want to talk about it, Remus wouldn't make him.

 

Of course, James Potter was nosey as Hell. He kept pressing, trying to get information out of his best friend. “So,” he muttered casually, “what's your memory?”

 

“I'd rather not talk about it,” Sirius said, fiddling with his wand in his hands to try to distract himself from this conversation and where it was headed.

 

“Awe c'mon, Sirius,” James pestered. “I'll tell you mine,” he bargained. He thought that might work, but Sirius just shook his head.

 

James decided to drop the subject for now, but he definitely wasn't giving it up for the day. He'd get answers out of Sirius, and he wouldn't stop until he did. Sirius hadn't cast a Patronus charm since they learned how to, and that was in third year.

 

Things fell back into a normal rhythm after James' dropped it, the boys starting to plan a new prank for the end of the month that involved bubbles, fireworks, and glue.

 

Returning to the castle that evening, Sirius retreated to the dorm, closing the curtains around his bed so the others wouldn't bug him. His actions were for nothing, as James simply slid the curtains back open and flopped down on the edge of his bed.

 

“Soooo,” James drawled, looking Sirius in the eyes. “Wanna talk about it yet?”

 

“No, Prongs,” Sirius grumbled. “I really don't.”

 

“James, leave him be,” Remus called over to his friend from his own bed, as he could tell James was striking a nerve with Sirius.

 

“Do you know something we don't, Moony?” James asked, turning to the young werewolf.

 

“No,” he said flatly. “I can just tell you're annoying him.”

 

James dropped it again, but he couldn't say he wasn't still curious. They ended up working on their homework for a while, James falling asleep after an hour, and Peter soon after. Remus and Sirius laid awake, staring up at the ceiling.

 

After a half hour of staring at the ceiling, Sirius crawled out of bed and went over to Remus', making his presence known before pulling back the curtain to sit on the edge.

 

“I _would_ like to talk about it,” Sirius whispered. “Just... not with James or Peter.”

 

“What is it?” Remus asked softly, sitting up in his bed.

 

“It's about my memory,” Sirius said, not meeting Remus' eyes.

 

“What about it?” Remus asked, not pressuring Sirius into anything, simply curious and worried about his friend. Sirius was never this quiet, and he was especially never this timid.

 

“It's...” Sirius trailed off, finally meeting Remus' eyes. “It's about you,” he mumbled.

 

Remus blinked a couple of times, surprised. Sirius' happiest memory was of _him_? But what memory was it? “Really?” he whispered.

 

Sirius nodded. “You remember Halloween of third year?” he muttered. When Remus nodded, he went on. “You remember when we got stuck in that closet for three hours? How we talked for the entire time, about nothing in particular? That's my happiest memory.”

 

Remus blinked a few more times. Should he tell Sirius that was his as well? That was the day Remus realized he had it bad for Sirius, just listening to him talk for hours about things he liked with such a passion it made Remus' heart flutter.

 

Sirius thought the worst when Remus didn't respond for a few minutes, occupying himself with the hem of his pyjama shirt.

 

Once Remus made his decision, he placed a hand over top of Sirius', which got him to look up. “That's mine too,” he said softly, a small smile tugging at his scarred lips.

 

“It is?” Sirius muttered in surprise, his turn to blink in shock.

 

Remus nodded, taking a deep breath. “That... that was the day I realized I probably loved you,” he whispered, hoping Sirius didn't hear him.

 

Sirius blinked a few more times. Had he just heard Remus right? Had Remus just said he probably loved him? It settled a funny feeling in his chest, a fluttering like hundreds of dragonflies in his chest.

 

“Was that too much?” Remus asked worriedly, seeing Sirius so silent.

 

“No,” Sirius found himself saying. “Because that was the day I realized I probably loved _you_ ,” he said quietly, meeting Remus' eyes again.

 

That dragonfly feeling in Sirius' chest seemed to have migrated to Remus', a warmth accompanying them that made him smile.

 

Seeing Remus smile made the dragonflies in Sirius' chest multiply, and something in him made him lean forward. Remus met him halfway, and the kiss was kind of awkward and messy, but it was the best kiss either had ever had.

 

“So where does this leave us?” Sirius asked once they pulled away.

 

“Together, I hope,” Remus muttered. He should've realized before, because someone's Patronus usually only mirrored the person they were meant for, and Remus and Sirius both had wolves. It had to mean something.

 

“Together,” Sirius agreed, stealing one more kiss from Remus with a smile.


End file.
